


A Promise

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: They can't be any more than this on theEnterprisebut maybe someday





	A Promise

He found it on Risa. At first glance, it looked like a relatively simple necklace that would sit quite snugly at the throat of whoever wore it.

He had to quickly rethink nearly everything he’d thought about it when he asked the shopkeeper and was informed it was actually a collar.

He found himself returning to the ship every day of his visit, imagining how it would look on the throat of his partner before he caught himself and left the shop.

He bought it impulsively his last day on Risa, as he rushed to the transporters to return to his ship.

* * *

“Did you have a nice trip, Captain?”

“I did indeed, Number One,” Picard said as he took his seat on the Bridge. “And Will, have you got any plans for dinner tonight?”

“No, sir.”

“Would you care to join me in my quarters? As a purely social call.”

“I would enjoy that,” Will said with a smile. “1900?”

“I’ll be expecting you.”

* * *

The door chimed at exactly 1900 hours.

“Enter!” Jean-Luc called, having set the quarters just how he’d wanted.

“I managed to con a bottle of real wine off of Guinan.” Will paused. “Or maybe she conned me into taking it.”

Jean-Luc laughed, taking the bottle and pressing a kiss to Will’s lips. “If I know Guinan, she conned you,” he looked at the bottle.”Especially considering this bottle comes from my family’s vineyard.”

“Oh,” Will looked over Jean-Luc’s shoulder at the bottle. “Is it a good vintage?”

“It’ll be decent,” Jean-Luc said. “Take a seat, I’ll get some glasses.”

Will sat, eyes following Jean-Luc around his quarters. “How was your trip, Jean-Luc, really?”

“It was fine, nothing too exciting.”

“Except?” Will raised an eyebrow as Jean-Luc returned to the table.

“I’ll show you your souvenir after dinner.”

“Well, now you’ve piqued my interest.”

“And you’ll just have to wait. I am absolutely famished.”

* * *

Jean-Luc ate slowly, enjoying both the food and Will’s increased squirming of impatience.

“Did you enjoy your food?” Jean-Luc asked as he and Will began cleaning the table.

“It was fine,” Will replied, vibrating like a six-year-old on Christmas morning.

“You’re still eager to see your present,” Jean-Luc laughed. “Take a seat,” he gestured towards the sofa. “I’ll go get it.”

Jean-Luc went to retrieve the box he’d placed in the bedside table. “Here it is,” he said softly as he passed the box to Will.

Will opened it with gentle fingers, taking care not to tear the plain white paper it was wrapped in. “Jean-Luc, what is this?”

“The two of us have been together for quite a while now,” Jean-Luc said as he sat on the sofa next to Will. “And I know, that as long as the both of us are here on the _Enterprise_, it isn’t possible for us to become more, but this,” Jean-Luc tapped the box. “This is a promise. As soon as we are able, I would like to marry you.”

Will looked between Jean-Luc and the collar in the box. “This is more than just a ring, Jean-Luc.”

“It is.”

Will looked at the collar for a long moment, wondering how it would feel at his throat. “Yes,” he said, taking the collar out of the box. “I like that plan.”

Jean-Luc smiled, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips and taking the collar, setting it carefully around Will’s neck, setting the clasp at the hollow of his throat. “Is that alright?” he asked, leaning back to admire the look of the collar on Will’s neck.

“Perfect,” Will said with a soft smile before leaning in to the kiss.”Should we move to the bed?”


End file.
